Walkers
by ConstantineVal
Summary: "Never stop running, keep on running"


_**So I had to re upload the story because I forgot to do an Intro along with a Disclaimer OTL.**_

_**I hope everyone enjoys this story, I Please tack notice I also labeled this a tragedy, someone will die. I'll try my best to write the story, and update ASAP. **_

_**Disclaimer, I don't own The Maze Runner...maybe I own Newt or Minho...jk**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Never stop running, keep on running"<em>

"How is things looking?" Dido asked as she walked towards Amy. Amy stood up from her stooping position as she took one more glance towards the boy's in a field. "They seem harmless. Their leader also seems like he has a good head on his shoulders." Amy finished. Dido took this information in and nodded her head. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea after all, I mean, we have been perfectly fine without these boy's. I mean look at them, their wimps. They hardly even go into the maze and here we are living in it. Bunch of cusses if you ask me." Beu stated as she crossed her arms over her chest and shifted her wait to her left foot. "Anyone is a cuss to you if they are scared, now aren't they?" Val said in a matter of fact voice as she carefully walked over to where the others were at. "Besides we don't live **_in_** the maze we live **_on_** the maze. There is a big difference." She said finally as she stood next to Dido.

Beu rolled her eyes, "Val, glad you could join us." Dido said as she welcomed her friend "How's are the girls?" she asked in a hush whisper as Val stood next to her so only she could hear her. Val gave her a twisted look as she shook her head "Not so hot." Was the words that sent Dido into a frown. "Alright. Let's head back to camp" Dido told the girls. "You also Amy, that's enough watching the boys. Come get some nice greens from kitty, heard she's making her signature dish." Dido said with a smile as she looked towards Amy. The girl didn't return a smile but nodded her head as she gathered up her things and slung them over her back and walked towards camp.

"I still think we are better off without those cusses." Beu said as she followed behind Amy. Dido let a sigh fall from her mouth as she ran her hand though her curly hair. "Hey don't let Beu get to you, she's just full of hot air" Val said as she gave Dido a light friendly punch on the shoulder. Dido smiled at her best friend. "Thanks, but do you think I'm doing the right thing?" She asked as she looked out towards the boys below who were starting to get up as the sun started to rise. "Doing the right thing? Hell yeah I think you're doing the right thing. The girls are tired of running and not feeling safe, those dam buggers are getting smarter and now they are getting a clue that we live on top of the maze. It won't be long before they attack in a swarm." Val looked at Dido, "Besides, you're our leader for a reason. We all trust your decision, if we didn't we wouldn't listen to you" She said with a smirk. "Now come on so we won't be late for supper."

The two girls walked over to a ladder made of vines as they crossed it with caution. Once they got over the ladder they walked across another long walk way until they came to a wall that was filled with vines. They each grabbed a vine and started to climb up the wall. Once they reached the top they saw a small fire and about two handful of girls siting around it talking and laughing in hush voices, not trying to give their location away to the deathly buggers below.

"What's this? Starting supper without us?" Val said as she walked up to the girls faking sadness. "Well if you moved your bloody asses you'd be here when supper was being served" A girl with wild green eyes and messy hair said as she came out of a tent holding a big pot. Val jutted out her lower lip and pouted as she walked over towards the girl. "But Kitty, we were of doing important things" She said as she backed hug the girl named kitty. Kitty rolled her eyes as she sat the pot on a rack in the fire. "Get off me ya big cuss, I's saved yawl food in this here pot, now let me go so I can heat it up properly!" Kitty said as she swatted at Val who let go of her and ducked in cover. "This is why I love you kitty!" She said in a playful voice. Some of the girls laughed at their co-leader's actions and continued to eat their food. Dido let out a chuckle as she sat down amongst the rest of the girls who acknowledged her. "So, where too tomorrow?" A girl with deep chocolaty brown eye's asked Dido as she sat next to her. "We will move to section 1, backtracking seems the safest way to go since it seems like the buggers have found out our pattern of moving." Dido said with a sigh. The girl nodded her head as she dipped her spoon into her bowl. "Is Lolo still out in the maze?" Dido asked. The girl stopped moving her spoon around in her bowel and nodded her head. "She should be back any minute, I'll go and put the vine down so she can climb up." The girl put the bowl down and stood up. "Zen, Be careful ok." Dido told the girl, the girl named Zen smiled "I'm always carful" She said before heading down the vine wall.

"Here ya go, miss leader" Kitty said as she handed Dido a bowel and a spoon. She smiled as she took it and looked into the bowl. Assorted vegetables and greens were swirling around in a green broth. "Did that cuss Zen leave her bowl sit 'in here?!" Kitty said as she started to fill up with anger. "Yup, she did" A girl that was sharpening a spare said, "Does she thinks she has a personal maid here, when she comes back I'll give her two cents of my mind!" Kitty said as she picked up the bowl. "That will be a first" The girl said with a sarcastic voice. "Excuse me Moe, what did you say!" Kitty said placing her free hand on her hip.

"I said that would be nice"

"You said no such thing!"

"Girls! Not today" Dido yelled. Kitty let out a huff as she stomped past Moe and towards her cooks hut. Moe let out a snicker as she continued to sharpen her spare. "Why do you torment her so?" Dido asked as she put a spoon full of the soup in her mouth. "Why do you eat the soup that taste like shit?" Moe asked in the same tone Dido asked in. Dido rolled her eyes "How many you all killed last night? Report." Moe rolled her eyes as she laid her spare on her lap just to grab bows to sharpen. "3 buggers dead, of the 3 we were only able to collect the serum from two of the buggers, and of course" She smirked "I lost none of the girls" Moe seemed to puff out her chest. "Thank heavens." Dido said. Moe faked hurt "Captain, you must have more faith in me" Dido threw her spoon at her.

"DID SOMEONE SAY SERUM?"

"FUCKING BUGGER! Dammit Doc, whadaya trying to do, give me a dam heart attack!" Beu said as Doc appeared out of nowhere. The girls jumped also at the random outburst from Doc. Dido chuckled. "Did you get what you wanted Marie?" Dido asked. Doc smiled until her eyes were slits as she ran towards Dido with full speed and slid to a tumbling stop next to Dido. "Wow there. carful there Doc, don't want you falling off the wall" Lolo said with Zen walking behind her "Hey Dido" She said as she took her food bowl from Val. "Hey Lolo, how was the run?" Dido asked as she gave Doc some water. "Same as ever, the maze keeps changing 7and 5 will be closed today, 1 is an all clear for tonight." She said with a lazy smile. "Ah, good that" Dido nodded her head and glanced around at the girls. One girl caught her eye. She looked younger than the rest of the girls around the fire and she was clutching a stuff bear. She looked about 5 or 6.

"They sent up a new one" A girl sitting next to Doc said as she took a sip from her cup. "Oh hello Constance, I didn't see you there." Dido said, the girl named Constance looked up from her cup and at Dido. Dido stared back into white misty glazed blue eyes. "No worries" She said with a small smile "Her name is Cleo, she came up with another note." Constance said as she swirled her cup a bit, Dido came to that Constance was drinking a sort of herb tea. "Poor thing, she just now stopped crying." Constance took a sip of her tea and blinked. Doc gave out a big yawn. Dido looked as the sun was almost in the sky. " All right everyone time to get some shut eye, we got a big move coming tonight," She said standing up causing Doc to slid back since she was leaning on her. Some of the girls protest but none the less got up washed out their empty bowls and put them in their bag's and took out there knapsacks. "All right girls I'm coming to tie everyone, make sure you're with your Vine buddy." Val said as she tied a main vine to a nail that Beu had nailed into the ground earlier, she went around tying the other girl's vines to the main vain.

Dido saw the younger girl looking around as everyone got into their pairs, she looked scared and lost. Dido walked over to her and squatted "Hey, my name is Dido, I'm the leader over the walkers" She said with a soft smile. The girl looked at her then slowly smiled. "What are they doing?" She asked as she pointed to everyone tying themselves with a vine. Dido chuckled "Well sometimes people can be wild sleepers, and we don't want no one rolling off of here." She said, Cleo seemed to understand and hugged her teddy tighter, "But, I don't have a buddy." She said in a sad lower tone. Dido bit her lower lip in thought then smiled "You can be Val and my Buddy. That's fine with you?" The little girl nodded her head "Do you mind if Munzy is buddies with us also?" She asked as she showed Dido her teddy. Dido smiled and rubbed the teddy's head "Of course, now, let's get ready for bed" Cleo nodded "But, why are we sleeping so early in the morning? Aren't we supposed to sleep at night?" Dido titled her head. "Well, you see, we are Walkers Cleo, we sleep during the Day so we can be energized and awake through the night so it will be easier to travel."

"Why do we travel during the night" Cleo asked as Dido started to tie a vine around her waist, "Because the night is filled with danger if we just sit. Now, no more questions sleep." Dido said quickly as she laid Cleo down rubbing the young girls' hair behind her ear. "Good resting, Cleo." She said in a soft voice as the younger girl closed her eyes.

"I'll take first Watch" Val said as she sat next to Constance who was still sipping on her Herb tea. "Ok, I'll take second watch with Moe." Dido said as she tied herself with Cleo. Before she laid down she looked towards Constance. "What did the note say?"

Constance misty hazed blue eyes seemed to lock on her Dark brown eyes.

"Get ready for change."

* * *

><p><strong><em>So I hope everyone found this interesting, next Chap will be up in a bit. <em>**


End file.
